


Stranded

by Sophie_21th



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Dragon Fight, Dragons, Friendship, Gen, Hiccup and Toothless get seperated, Hurt/Comfort, I wrote the original 2014/5 in german, Maybe humor?, Original Character(s), Rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-21 05:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14277540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie_21th/pseuds/Sophie_21th
Summary: Why did it always turn out like this?It was just one of their usual flights, maybe a little bit further away than usual, but who would have expected this enormous storm to appear out of nothing? Certainly not Hiccup...Seperated from Toothless and stranded on an unfamiliar island he has to find his way back. But how?Might be better than it sounds. It's my first english fanfiction, so please forgive me for anny errors, I'm German. I originally wrote this story 2014/15, but I decided to re-write it in english (and honestly way better than the first try... A roughly 200 word chapter turned into 900-1000 words)Yaaah... currently on standstill, I got sucked into another fandom for now...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is more like a prologue, hope you like it!

Hiccup was flying with Toothless like he so often did. On the island underneath them, a few Nadders slept peacefully, not caring about the Night Fury and his human rider and the exhilarating maneuvers they pulled off. Hiccup whooped, not throwing his hands into the air in his enthusiasm. “I love flying, no matter how often we do it! It just doesn’t get boring! I wish I had my own wings. But then again, I probably wouldn’t have met you, bud.”  
The dragon who he talked to, Toothless, his best friend and last known Night Fury, just ignored his riders babbling, used to him getting carried away in his own thoughts. He changed the position of his wings to fly upwards toward the clouds, letting his tongue hang out of his mouth in enjoyment of the wind blowing. Hiccup, interrupted by the wind ripping the words from his mouth, cheered him on, simply enjoying himself and the wind in his hair. They wanted to train their dive, not that it needed training, they just loved the trill it gave them.  
“Okay, I think we’re high enough bud, let’s do this!”, Hiccup announced enthusiastically, loosening the straps that held him in place. Toothless gave him a gummy smile and Hiccup, also grinning, stood up into a crouch and jumped with a delighted yell. The pitch-black dragon followed shortly after, not leaving his rider alone in the freefalling. White, fluffy clouds rushed past them, making way for the pair until they were able to see the dark blue sea, shadows of underwater-dragons slightly visible underneath the waves. By now, Hiccup and Toothless were slowly circling each other, grinning without any concern of falling into the depths of the water below.  
When they neared the waves, Hiccup gave his dragon a sign, getting ready to pull back onto his back as soon as he turned around. Toothless did just that, opening his wings as soon as Hiccup was secured. They came to a rapid stop, leveling out just above the waves. Behind them, the water parted from the sudden wind. Toothless let out a roar in triumph, getting higher again as to not disturb the dragons in the water any more than they already did. “That was awesome!”, Hiccup yelled, getting an affirmative croon from Toothless who warbled happily. He completely agreed with his rider, their flights together were always wonderful and often lead to new adventures.  
“We should probably fly back now, the others will be waiting. And you know how Astrid can be when we’re late for training…”, Hiccup murmured, a shudder running down his back. Toothless gave a throaty dragon-laugh, unconcerned. Astrid never did anything to him with his big puppy eyes, so Hiccup usually got the most of it. “Yeah, thanks you overgrown lizard…”, was the reply he got. It just amused him even more. Humans could be pretty funny. “Now come on, you might not care, but I do not want to deal with an angry Astrid. My arms are still sore from her last 23 hits…”, Hiccup sighed but the grin on his face betrayed his feelings. Toothless adjusted his wings while Hiccup did the same for his tailfin and they soared through the sky, back to the dragon academy.

At the academy everybody was already waiting like Hiccup predicted. Astrid didn’t look pleased, also within Hiccups calculations, just like the twins making a ruckus and Snotlout trying to hit on Astrid- in vain, of course. “How very nice of you to come too, Hiccup!”, Astrid greeted him, sarcastically, while pushing Snotlout back into a water trough. Hiccup winced- certainly not because of Snotlout- and lifted his hands defensively. “I was out flying with Toothless, we tried to come back on time, but we just lost track of it, right, bud?”, he looked at his dragon for help, but he just looked away in pointed disinterest. Hiccup looked at him dejectedly and winced when Astrids fist hit him on his shoulder. It wasn’t like she hit him hard- for Viking standards at least- but he still felt it…  
“Okay, how about we start now?”, he asked, trying to change the subject. “We were only waiting for you, you know?”, Snotlout interjected grumpily, trying to dry off at least some of the water, his dragon, Hookfang, not being of any help. “Yes, I know, thanks for reminding me again, now get onto your dragons!”, Hiccup ordered, not even trying to argue with Snotlout, who obeyed- not without complaint- and climbed onto Hookfangs neck. Fishlegs, too, mounted up as did Astrid. The twins needed a second reminder, they were headbutting each other again, but eventually everyone was ready to take off. “I’ll be fastest and reach dragon island first!”, Tuffnut announced, grinning like a crazed man- which he kind of was. Ruffnut immediately had something to say, like usual. “You can’t be the fastest, muttonhead! We share a dragon, so obviously we have the same speed!”  
“You know… if you’re talking about speed, you can’t beat Toothless…”, Fishlegs intervened quietly. “Toothless doesn’t count! He’s a Night Fury, he’s supposed to be the fastest! Oh how I wish I could have one…”, Tuffnut explained in a matter-of-fact voice. His head of the dragon looked at him, exasperated. Hiccup pinched the bridge of his nose. “We get it, can we get flying now?”, he interrupted before Ruffnut could say anything and turn the whole discussion into a full-out fight. Everybody except Fishlegs and Astrid listened begrudgingly, but one look from Astrid kept them from speaking up again. Toothless spread his wings out and jumped, beating them down and getting off the ground, the other dragons following his example and taking to the air. They finally were able to head for dragon island


	2. Chapter 2

When the riders arrived at dragon island they landed and dismounted, standing beside their dragons and waiting for Hiccup to give the task he had planned. “What exactly are we doing here?”, Snotlout asked, annoyed because his Hookfang just didn’t seem to want to cooperate. “We are here, because I want you to train calming wild dragons. It’s all well and good with our ‘tame’ dragons on Berk, but we never know what might happen, so it’s good to be able to have a sort of back-up plan for example when you get separated from your own dragons and need to get to them”, Hiccup explained calmly, ignoring the twins banter about who would be better and could tame the most dragons, or the most destructive one. “And know, what do you already know?”

“Oh, I know! It’s important to stay calm and not spook the dragon. Don’t carry any weapons, stay quiet, talk calmly and approach slowly, without looking directly into the dragons eyes, right?”, Fishlegs replied eagerly. He had watched Hiccup countless times, though he hadn’t yet dared to do it himself. The auburn-haired boy nodded, smiling. “Uhm, do we have to do this hand-thingy of yours, too? ‘cause it looks so not awesome…”, Tuffnut complained, earning a roll of his eyes from Hiccup, Toothless and Astrid. “No, you don’t. You would probably get it bitten off. Only Hiccup is crazy enough to do that and lucky enough to actually pull it off alive.”

Hiccup gave an unimpressed look, earning a smirk. “Yeah, right, whatever. Now, let’s start the training!”, he announced. Everybody nodded, running off into the woods, dragons staying behind. Only Hiccup stayed by Toothless’ side. He didn’t really need training in taming dragons, after all, he was the one who started it all, who became friends with them first. Who defeated the Queen. So, he waited, listening to eventual calls for help- as did the dragons beside him- and grimaced when he saw a flaming monstrous Nightmare flying over the trees, obviously annoyed by something. Hiccups bet was either Snotlout, or the twins. With a sigh, he climbed onto Toothless’ back. “Well then, let’s go save ‘em bud”

...°...°...°...°...

They flew back to Berk when the sun was starting to get down. Half the riders looked battered, a little burned at the edges and tired. Though the twins didn’t seem to mind as much as Snotlout did, discussing who did better. “If you ask me, you were both bad”, Snotlout interrupted their banter, making himself their shared center of attention. “Yeah? As if you did any better!” “At least we didn’t scare the dragons so much they burned down half the forest!” “Yeah! Wait… We didn’t? Why didn’t we?” “Because we made them scare the boars!” “Oh, right!”

Hiccup soon tuned them out, patting his dragons head. “How about we fly out alone tomorrow? I could seriously need a break from those three…” Toothless gave an affirmative croon, looking over to the poor Zippleback, who didn’t really mind the fighting on its heads. Hookfang looked bored, like most of the time. “Then it’s settled… Hey guys! We won’t have training tomorrow! Toothless and I are going to fly out by ourselves, I want to test his stamina, so you can’t come along. Sorry!”, Hiccup announced loudly so everybody would hear him over the wind blowing into them. He got affirmation nods and smiled, pleased. “And please, don’t set anything on fire while I’m gone! Astrid will be in charge, just so you know!”

“Oh, I will? And when did you plan on asking me whether I want to?”, he heard the females voice from beside him. He smiled. “I know you love to kick them around, why would you say no to this opportunity?” Astrid laughed. “Alright, you got me!- You hear that? Tomorrow will be a drill! We might not have dragon-training, but don’t expect to be lazing around!”, Astrid yelled, an almost sadistic grin on her face. Hiccup shuddered, glad he wouldn’t be there the next day.  
“Ok, then I’m off! I need to prepare and tell my father so he won’t worry too much.” With that, Hiccup and Toothless flew off into the direction of their home, leaving the others behind with ease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't updated for so long, I still don't know when the next chapter will be out... Nobody really seems to care for this story anyway, but I thought I'd just let you know. I will however try to continue it!


End file.
